1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of driving the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an organic layer between two electrodes, namely, an anode and a cathode. Positive holes from the anode are combined with electrons from the cathode in the organic layer between the anode and the cathode to emit light. The OLED has a variety of characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, relatively thin thickness, and low power consumption.
Generally, a pixel having the OLED may deteriorate over time according to the driving time and amount of the driving data. When a pixel deteriorates, the luminance of the pixel may decrease. Therefore, the display quality of a display device may degrade over time due to differences in the degree of deterioration between the pixels.
Various methods of compensating the deterioration of pixels in an OLED display device have been developed to prevent the luminance decrease and display quality degradation. However, the methods of compensating the deterioration of the pixel are limited in resources such as capacity of a register, memory capacity of a look-up table, etc. Therefore, the methods of compensating the deterioration data have some problems such as an incorrect compensation in the beginning period of deterioration, a limited life guaranteed time, etc.